1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an arrangement for, and a method of, automatically washing and drying a sanitary fixture, e.g., a toilet, after each use.
2. Description of the Related Art
The owners of restaurants, hotels, service stations and like commercial establishments that offer a restroom on the premises for the convenience of their customers, as well as the owners of public restrooms where fees are collected for using the restrooms, have a continuous problem in maintaining the restrooms in a clean and sanitary condition and safeguarded from vandalism, primarily because of the unmonitored use and abuse of such restrooms by transients and patrons. Many systems have heretofore been proposed to rapidly and automatically clean such public use restrooms, but experience has shown that the expense and renovation required to implement such systems are impractical and have not led to vandal-free and sanitary restrooms.